Birthday
by MaliciousScampers
Summary: It's Red's 21st birthday and he accidentally drinks too much. Green decides to look after him. Red then forms a drinking addiction because he wants Green by his side taking care of him. Red/Green. Yaoi. May bump up the rating in later chapters.
1. The Birthday

It was Red's 21st birthday and he planned on spending it how people normally spend their 21st birthdays: at the bar. Red got into his car and drove over to the closest bar, which was in Viridian City. He parked his car into a free space in the parking lot and walked out of the car, making sure he had his wallet first. He looked up at the place and then back down at his watch. It was 7:54PM. Red slowly walked into the building and walked up to the bar. He sat down in one of the seats.

A bartender turned to look at Red. He smiled. "What can I get you, sir?" Red looked up at the various alcohol bottles behind the bartender. He had no idea what alcohol would taste good, so he pointed to an Absolut Vodka bottle. The bartender gave him a funny look. "I need to see some ID," he said. Red pulled out his wallet and gave the bartender his ID. After a couple of seconds, the bartender handed it back to him. He turned around and grabbed the alcohol, pouring it into a shot glass and handing it to Red. Red gave him some money. "By the way, happy birthday," the bartender smiled before assisting another customer. Red looked down at the shot glass full of vodka before taking the whole shot at one. His throat burned, but he managed to keep it down.

About an hour later, Red had had about 7 shots of straight vodka, which was way too much for him. His head pounded as the bartender offered him another shot. Red shook his head no and struggled to get out of the chair at the bar. Finally succeeding, he looked at his surroundings. Suddenly, he saw someone he didn't suspect to be here. Green. He walked over to the older brunette.

Hearing the footsteps, Green turned around and saw Red standing there. "Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" Green glared at the raven haired boy. Red didn't answer him. Instead, he fell over, not being able to keep his balance anymore. "Hey! What the hell?!" Green shouted, backing away from Red. He bent down and helped Red up. "Why are you acting so-" Green stopped once he smelled the strong scent of vodka coming from Red's breath. "You idiot… you drank too much, didn't you?" Red nodded before coughing violently. _Oh, god he's going to throw up_ Green thought. Panicked, Green rushed into the nearest bathroom and positioned Red in front of one of the toilets.

As soon as Red relieved himself from all the vodka, Green helped him up. "You're too drunk to drive home. Give me your keys." Red followed Green's orders. Green helped the drunken man out of the bar. He opened the passenger door of Red's car and placed him in there. They drove back to Pallet Town to an apartment. About 3 years ago, Red had needed help moving into an apartment after he figured that he was being a burden to his mother. He was 18 and had a job with a stable income. He was an independent adult, so he decided to move.

Once Green parked in front of the building, he got out of the car and carried Red to his apartment room. He walked into the only bedroom and laid Red down on the bed. Red moaned, holding his stomach. _Crap, he's getting sick again_. Quickly, Green ran into the kitchen and grabbed a large bowl. He ran back into the bedroom just in time to save Red's floor from a nasty stain. Once that was finished, he went back into the kitchen and searched for some bread. _He probably ate on an empty stomach. What an idiot. _Gary thought to himself as he grabbed a slice of bread from a loaf inside his bread box. He grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator and walked back into Red's bedroom.

The raven haired boy was lying on his back, holding his stomach and moaning. Suddenly, Green walked up to him and practically shoved the slice of bread into Red's mouth. "Here, you need to eat. It will help you feel better." Red ate as much of the bread as he could, which was about half of the slice. Green handed Red the water bottle and watched as Red took two sips from it. Red panted and looked up at Green. "Sl…sleep with me tonight…" Red mumbled. Green's eyes widened. He hadn't heard Red mutter a word in years. Green simply nodded and climbed into the bed next to Red. "You need to get some sleep," Green said. Red nodded before closing his eyes, immediately falling asleep.

The next morning, Red woke up to a loud yell. "WAKE UP, RED!" Green yelled. Red moaned and sat up from the bed, looking over to Green, who was laughing hysterically. "Aren't hangovers so much fun?" he asked. Red leaned over the side of the bed, letting out the rest of the alcohol that he consumed last night. "How many shots of vodka did you have last night anyway?" Green asked, leaning against the wall. Red thought for a couple of seconds, trying to remember. Then, he held out seven fingers. "You had seven shots of straight vodka?! You should've been more responsible, you idiot," Green growled. Red winced from his pounding head.

Green sighed and handed Red his water bottle from last night. "Drink some water, you need to get hydrated." Red nodded and took a couple of gulps from the water bottle before putting it back down on his nightstand. "You should stick to lighter alcohol or maybe mix your drinks with a soft drink," Green suggested, sitting down on the edge of Red's bed. A couple of seconds later, Red stood up and walked into the bathroom. Green heard Red turn on the shower.

Green stood up and decided to take the bowl into the kitchen to wash it. _Why am I doing this? I'm not his mother, I shouldn't be taking care of him and cleaning up after him. It's his fault anyways, he was the one drinking irresponsibly._ Green thought, and yet, he continued to clean the bowl and throw away the left over slice of bread on Red's floor.

* * *

**A/N: I've decided that I'm going to actually make this into a story instead of a one-shot. By the way, do you guys have X and/or Y yet? I have both and they're SO AMAZING. I would share my friend code, BUT MY WIFI DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT KIND OF SECURITY FOR NINTENDO WIFI! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm going to try to update regularly.**


	2. Hangovers

Green didn't notice that he fell asleep on Red's bed until he felt something poke his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open as he looked up at Red, who only had a towel around his waist. "Don't you have any modesty? Put some damn clothes on," Green mumbled, looking away. Red glared at him and walked into his walk-in closet, closing the door behind him. Green sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up more.

A couple minutes later, Red came out of the closet in a black wife beater with a pair of jeans. His wet jet black hair clung onto his face. Red sat down next to Green and looked at him. "Thank you… for watching after me," Red mumbled quietly. "You need to be more careful next time when you drink," Green growled. Red sighed and looked at the ground in his room. Suddenly, he heard running coming up the stairs. He looked at his doorway to see his Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu ran up to Red and jumped in his lap. Red smiled and hugged Pikachu. Green stood up from the bed. "Well, I guess since you don't need me anymore, I better get go-" Green's sentence was cut off when Red grabbed onto his arm. Green looked at Red, who was looking away from him. "What is it?" Green asked irritably, wanting to go home already. "Please stay," Red mumbled. "Fine," Green groaned, sitting back down on Red's bed. He wondered why Red wanted him there. Red has always been the lonely silent type, but now he was talking to Green and even wanting him to stay. Maybe the alcohol's still in his system.

"Let's watch a movie. I don't want to sit here all day," Green finally said after a few minutes of silence. Red nodded and they both stood up and walked downstairs. Green sat down on the couch. "You can pick the movie," he said. Red looked through his collection of movies and finally settled on Running With Scissors. He popped it into the DVD player and sat down on the couch next to Green.

During the middle of the movie, Red laid his head on Green's shoulder. Green turned to look at Red, who had his eyes closed. "What the hell are you doing?" Green asked. He got no answer. Then, Green realized that Red was asleep. Green sighed and laid Red down on the couch in a more comfortable position. He sat down on the floor in front of the couch and finished the movie.

When Red woke up, he looked down to see Green leaning against the couch, watching A Nightmare on Elm Street. He moved his head down and looked Green in the eyes. Green looked back up at Red, startled by the sudden blockage of his view. Red's nose rested softly on Green's forehead as the two looked into each other's eyes. After a couple of seconds, Green's face turned a light shade of pink. He moved away from Red. Red pouted slightly and wrapped his arms around Green's neck from behind, placing his head on Green's shoulder. Green gave the raven haired man a confused look. Red was never one for physical contact. Why is this happening? Why was he talking to him? Why was he touching him? Why did he want him to stay? Green needed a drink to calm down. He couldn't deal with these thoughts at the moment. He needed something to distract him.

"I'm going to go to the liquor store. I want to get some beer," Green said, escaping from Red's grip and standing up. Red frowned. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon," Green sighed. "Do you want anything while I'm gone?" Red made a disgusted face and shook his head no. Green laughed. "That's what I thought," with that, he left Red's house.

About 30 minutes later, there was a knock on Red's door. Red got off of the couch and opened it, revealing Green with a 6-pack of beer. Green walked in the house and placed the 6-pack in Red's refrigerator. He grabbed a can and opened it, taking a big gulp of beer. He put his can down on the counter and sighed of relief. He missed the bitter taste of beer and the burning sensation in his throat. Green knew he was probably going to drink more than one can of beer, so Green decided to get another can out of the refrigerator. He picked up his beer cans and walked back over to the couch, sitting down. Red decided to sit down next to him. Red didn't want to look at the beer, still suffering from the mental trauma from the night before, so he put his attention on the TV, watching Freddie Krueger killing one of his victims.

About 30 minutes passed and Green had drank 3 cans of beer. He was just now starting to feel a buzz. Red put his head on Green's shoulder, but the brunette didn't seem to mind one bit. In fact, he wrapped his arm around Red. Then suddenly, Green started to feel more than a buzz, probably because he drank the alcohol so quickly. His head became numb as he looked at Red. Red looked back up to him and gave the drunken man a small smile.

Green stared into Red's eyes, losing himself in them. They were so perfect, so red and shiny. He didn't realize he was getting closer and closer to Red's face until he softly bumped his nose into Reds. Red's face matched his name as he looked into Green's eyes. A shiver ran down Red's spine from the brunette's warm breath touching his lips. His breath reeked of alcohol, almost making Red sick to his stomach. But at the same time, it was kind of pleasant. Green's breath was shaky and the hairs on his neck stood up. He held onto Red's shoulders and slowly moved in, kissing the man in front of him.


	3. The Beginning of an Addiction

Red's eyes widened in surprise. Never in a million years did he expect his childhood rival to kiss him, especially so softly. Of course, he knew this was the alcohol. He knew that Green really didn't feel this way towards him and that broke his small heart. Red frowned in the kiss and gently pushed Green away. "Hey, what's wrong?" Green slurred.

"You're drunk," Red sighed, taking Green's hands off of his shoulders. "I'm not drunk!" Green shouted. Red winced at the sudden yell. Red stood up from the couch and put Green into a laying down position on the couch.

After Red finished positioning Green, Green pulled on the raven haired man's shirt collar and brought him down on top of him. Red gasped from surprise, trying to get away from Green. "But you're so cute," Green chuckled and ran a hand up Red's shirt. Red's face was scarlet red.

Red gasped, standing up and bringing Green with him. Their noses were touching.

"Why can't we have any fun?" Green slurred.

Red pushed Green off of him. He hated being this rough with Green, but he had to.

Green fell back to his laying down position on the couch. Red got off of the couch, walked over to the light switch, and turned it off. The room turned pitch black. Red growled, walking up the stairs. He knew his house pretty well, so he didn't need anything more than the moonlight beaming into the house to get his way around.

When Red got into his bedroom, he laid down in his bed. He wiped the tears already rushing down his cheeks. He knew Green could never love him. Green was straight. Plus, he never showed any caring emotions towards anyone. He was just always a cruel jerk, but somehow, that made Red love him. He knew Green was broken and he wanted to fix him. He wanted to make Green's pain go away. His parents weren't there for him, his grandpa favoured Red over Green, Red had accidentally killed his raticate when they were little, and he really didn't have anyone else besides Red.

Suddenly, loud coughing came from downstairs, followed by a disgusting sound. _He just did what I think he did, didn't he?_ Red thought to himself. Red got up from his bed and walked downstairs. He turned on the light switch on the wall at the end of the staircase. Red looked over at Green on the couch. _He did,_ Red thought to himself, sighing out loud. At least Green was now passed out on the couch.

Red walked into the kitchen and grabbed a hand towel from the counter. He ran cold water over it. When it was completely wet, he walked over to the spot next to the couch. Red looked up from the spot to Green's face. It looked so innocent when he was asleep, but then again, doesn't everyone look innocent when they're sleeping? Red lifted the wet hand towel to Green's face and gently wiped his mouth with it. He leaned in and kissed the sleeping man's forehead before working on getting the alcohol stain out.

The next morning, Red woke up to a door slamming. He sat up, startled. Red quickly put on a pair of pajama pants and ran downstairs. The first thing he did was look at the couch. Green wasn't there. He ran to the front door and opened it, watching as Green walked away. Red ran over to Green and tapped his shoulder.

Green turned around and saw the raven haired man in only his pajama pants. He sighed. "What is it? And be quiet. I have a hangover."

"Where are you going?" Red asked.

"Home, of course. I have no reason to stay at your house. You're not drunk or having a hangover, are you?"

Red stayed silent for a couple of seconds, and then looked down. Green was right. He didn't need to stay. Red wasn't drunk. Red turned away, about to walk back to his house. Green stopped him, placing his hand on Red's shoulder. "Red, what's wrong?" Green sighed.

"…." Silence.

Red took Green's hand off of his shoulder and walked back into the house, shutting the door behind him.

Later that night, Red was slumped over on the bar, extremely drunk. He drank shots of vodka again, losing count at 10. "Hey, do you need a ride home?" the bartender asked, slightly worried for the drunken raven haired man. Red shook his head no and finished his last shot. His head was pounding and his vision was more than blurry. He tried to stand up, but ended up falling to the ground. The bartender sighed, knowing that Red needed help.

The bartender walked out from behind the bar and helped Red up, whose head was drenched in the alcohol he had previously consumed. "I'm taking you home whether you like it or not, pal. Where are your car keys?" he sighed. Red chuckled weakly, handing the bartender his keys. The bartender looked behind him at another employee. "I'm taking him home!" he shouted to the employee.

The employee chuckled. "You're going to get fired if you keep doing this, Jared."

"Oh, fuck off," with that, Jared took Red out to his car.

"Hey! What are you doing with him?" a voice shouted. Jared looked behind him to see an angry brunette walking towards him.

"He's completely shit-faced, I couldn't let him drive by himself or pass out in the bar," Jared sighed.

The brunette groaned. "Give me the keys. I'm Green, one of his friends. I'll drive him home."

"Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Red shouted, now clinging onto his childhood friend. Jared and Green both winced in unison from the high-pitched shout. Green sighed, holding onto Red tightly so he wouldn't fall over.

Jared gave Green the keys. "Make sure he's safe," with that, Jared walked back into the bar.

"Red, what the hell is wrong with you?" Green sighed, putting the drunken man into the car and driving him home.

The next morning, Red woke up in his bed with a throbbing headache. He sat up in his bed and winced from the pain. He looked around his room, but not for long before he got dizzy and fell back down onto his bed. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, which were like needles stabbing into his ears. He turned to see Green walking into the room with a glass of water in his hands.

"Oh, you're awake," Green said, walking towards Red.

Red groaned from his headache, lighting grabbing his head. Green chuckled and handed Red the glass of water. "Here, you're probably dehydrated."

Red slowly sat up and sipped on the water before placing it on his nightstand. Then, Green thumped Red on the back of his head, making the silent man release a scream.

"That's for not listening to me and drinking irresponsibly again. What were you thinking?" Green growled.

Red stayed silent and laid back down, closing his eyes.

"Why did you do this?" Green asked. Red stayed silent.

"Red, answer me."

Silence.

"Red, I'm serious. Answer me right now. Why did you do this?"

Green looked at Red and noticed that his breathing was at a slow rate, almost like he was sleeping. "Great, he's asleep," Green groaned quietly. He sighed and left the room to sit back downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful followers! Also, thank you also to my reviewer Twisted List for the advice. I tried to follow your advice to the best of my abilities. I have also decided to turn this story from Romance/Friendship to Romance/Angst. I have a whole new plot line for this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**PS: Twisted List also has a great Red/Green story! Go check hers out :) It's called Ending of a King's Reign. It's amazing and it inspired me to actually create this story haha.**


	4. Confessions

Two months have passed and Green was basically living at Red's house, taking care of the alcoholic in progress. Red drank heavily every night. If he didn't have at least two cans of beer or a bottle of vodka, he'd run to the store and get some more. Green was heartbroken. He hated what Red had turned into. Red was starting to become an aggressive drunk, screaming and yelling at the brunette, sometimes even going as far as hitting him. Green still has a bruise on his face from when Red was angry and punched him.

Green was sitting down on Red's couch reading a book when all of a sudden, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He saw Red open the front door. Before the raven haired man could leave his house, Green ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. Green closed the door and pulled Red back. "You're not going to the liquor store today, Red," Green stated.

"Why not?" Red grumbled.

"Because I'm not letting you drink anymore! Can't you see that it's ruining you?"

Red stayed silent. Green always hated that. He NEVER gave him an answer. It was always silent.

Green grabbed Red by his shirt collar and pushed him on the floor. "You disgust me. Just look at what you've become. You're turning into an abusive drunk!" Green yelled. Red looked away, not wanting to see Green's angry reaction. Suddenly, he heard the door slam and Green was gone.

_What do I do now?_ Red thought to himself. He turned to the only thing that actually took the pain away: alcohol. He drank the remaining 3 beer cans in his refrigerator. He greeted the familiar numb buzz from the alcohol and stumbled over to the couch. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

What was he going to do? He never really thought this out. Red only started drinking because he wanted attention from Green. He wanted to be taken care of. He wanted the man more than anything.

_Why not just tell him you want him?_

Red's eyes widened. He could've just told the brunette his feelings the whole time instead of trying to trick him into taking care of him all the time. But what would happen if he did? Wouldn't Green reject him? He knew Green was straight. There was no way he would want him. Red sighed.

_If you never try, you'll never know._

Red sat up from the couch. He _was_ going to do this. No matter how hard it was. Red stood up from the couch and grabbed his keys from the table next to the front door. "Pika pi!" Red turned around to see Pikachu running towards him. Red simply shook his head no, silently telling his childhood friend that he couldn't come with him. Pikachu's ears lowered and he sadly walked over to the couch. He sniffed one of the beer cans before making a disgusted face and running upstairs. Red giggled slightly and left to go to Green's house.

Green was sitting on the counter in his kitchen. He was still angry about earlier. Why should he be expected to take care of Red and then, as a thank you, get beaten and yelled at? It just wasn't fair. Red really had some growing up to do. Green decided that he wasn't going to take care of the abusive drunk again. He didn't have to, nor did he want to, take care of his abuser. Green lifted up his hand and softly touched the bruise on his face, wincing at the contact. _Daisy is going to have a fit when she sees this_ Green thought to himself.

Red arrived at Green's house. He hesitated before knocking. Suddenly, he heard stumbling from inside the house. Then, Green opened the door. Green glared at Red. "What do you want, Green?"

"I…I need to tell you something, Green."

"Well, what is it?"

"Please, come to my house," Red frowned.

Green's eyes widened once he smelled the alcohol on Red's breath. "You were just drinking a few minutes ago, weren't you?"

Red stayed silent. Green growled and slammed the door shut. Red decided to knock on it again. "Go away!" Green shouted.

"Please! Give me a chance! I really need to talk to you! Please, Green…" At this point, tears were forming in Red's eyes and spilling down his face like a gentle waterfall.

Hearing the sobbing in Red's voice, Green slowly opened the door and sighed. "Fine, let's go."

Red smiled a bit and stepped away to allow Green to leave the house. The walk back to Red's house was silent and awkward. Thank goodness it wasn't a long walk, just about two minutes worth of walking. Red opened the door for Green, letting the brunette go in before him. Green nodded thanks to the raven haired man and sat down on Red's couch. Red copied Green's actions, sitting down right next to him. Red looked up at the brunette.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you, Green. I really am. No one should be treated like that."

Green just mumbled something inaudible under his breath.

"Green, I also need to tell you something else," Red mumbled. Green looked over at Red, now interested in what he was about to say. He's never heard Red talk this much before, so he decided to listen to every single word. If Red was talking this much, it had to be important. Or maybe it was the alcohol making him talk this much? Either way, it could be important.

"I've been feeling very strange for the past couple of years. I was extremely confused about these feelings and I think I may have finally found out what they were," Red started to slur, the alcohol now taking full effect.

"So, what are they?" Green asked.

Red leaned closer to Green, putting his hands on the brunette's shoulders. He lifted his head to Green's ear and whispered into it softly, "Green, I think I'm in love with you."


	5. Far Away Fantasy

Green's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't believe what just came out of Red's alcohol-scented mouth. Red couldn't have been in love with him. Red was completely straight… wasn't he? It was probably just the alcohol talking. But then again, they say that the truth comes out when you're drunk. Green placed his hands on top of Red's and watched as Red pulled his head away to face him.

"Red, you're drunk. It's obviously the alcohol talking," Green said sternly and clearly. Red pouted angrily at Green. "If it's the alcohol talking, then why would I do this?" Red slurred before he placed his lips roughly against Green's. The kiss was so forceful that Green fell backwards with Red on top of him. Green's face heated up as the raven-haired alcoholic kissed him surprisingly roughly. Green's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed Red back.

_He's drunk; he's not going to remember this in the morning, so I might as well take advantage of the situation._ Green thought to himself as he kissed Red passionately.

Red's hands moved up and grabbed Green's hands, placing them above the brunette's head. Red moved down to Green's neck, biting it surprisingly gently. Green let out a soft moan and felt his face get hotter. He gripped onto Red's hands tighter as Red slowly licked from the base of Green's neck to his earlobe. Green couldn't take the heat anymore. He knew that he would let Red go too far if he kept this up. He wouldn't be able to control himself anymore if he kept on.

Green squirmed his hands out of Red's grasp and gently pushed the raven-haired man off of him. "Red," Green panted, "you're going too far."

"Fine," Red chuckled and fell backwards on the couch, laying down on his back. Then, he felt sick to his stomach and it clearly showed on his face. Green's eyes widened. "Dammit, not again," Green growled and rushed to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and placing it beside Red as he emptied his stomach into it. Green sat down in a chair and watched Red wipe his mouth and lay back down on his back.

"Feel better?" Green asked. Red nodded and moaned from pain. "My head hurts," Red whined.

Green chuckled at his whining and walked into the kitchen. He wet a rag with cold water and walked back into the living room, placing the wet rag on Red's forehead. Red winced from the coldness at first, but then closed his eyes and tried to relax. "Just sleep," Green said. Red nodded gently and let his body drift to sleep.

Green walked back over to the chair and sat down. He felt a slight pain in the crook of his neck. He really hoped that Red hadn't accidentally given him a hickey. Green sat up and quietly walked upstairs and into the bathroom. He turned on the light and looked in the mirror. Green groaned of annoyance when he saw a bruise on his neck staring back at him in the mirror. He looked down and found a comb on the counter. He gently brushed the hickey, trying to get the blood to spread out so the bruise would go away. He spent a couple of minutes doing this until the whole side of his neck was red.

"That should do it," Green whispered to himself as he put the comb back in its original place. He walked back downstairs and grabbed Red's bowl. This was his least favourite part of watching after Red: emptying out the bowl. Green cleaned out the bowl and placed it down beside Red again. He sat back in the chair and took this chance to think out things.

After about an hour of thinking to himself, he realized that he loved Red. He wanted Red to love him, too. He also realized that Red was drunk and because of that, the whole thing that happened earlier was probably just because he was lonely. Red probably wanted a girlfriend, not a boyfriend. Green sighed. He didn't even realize he was gay until this whole thing happened. He knew that he cared about Red, but he didn't even think that it was in a romantic way until now. He needed to get away from this. Green couldn't be gay. Just the thought of telling his family he was gay panicked him. He didn't want to have to come out to his sister and his grandfather, only to have them disown him.

Green took once last look at Red. He got up and kissed the sleeping man's forehead. "Red, I love you, too," Green whispered. He pulled away and quietly left the house, leaving the sleeping man alone. He walked back to his house and opened it, seeing Daisy sitting at the table. She turned and looked at him, horrified. "Green!" she shouted, rushing up to him. She touched his face and Green cursed to himself. He should've known that Daisy would be here and that she would see the bruise on his face. He just hoped that the hickey had time to go away during that hour he spent thinking to himself.

"Green, who did this to you?" Daisy's voice cracked slightly. Green stayed silent.

"Green, did Red do this to you?" At that, Green tensed up. Daisy took that as a yes. "You can't let him do this to you, Green! Don't go back over there. He's just turned into an asshole and you shouldn't be the one taking care of him. He's an adult. He should take care of himself."

"Don't worry, I'm not going back there again," Green mumbled, taking Daisy's hand off of his face. He walked upstairs sadly and slammed the door shut. Green laid down on his bed and let tears roll down his eyes. He wanted to be with Red so badly, but he couldn't be disowned by the only family he had, either. Green rolled over on his side and pulled his blankets over his body, closing his eyes. That night, Green cried himself to sleep.

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait. I've had writer's block until now. I posted another story, by the way. It's a Repo! The Genetic Opera story based on Ludo's Broken Bride album. I highly recommend listening to the album. It's amazing. Ludo is amazing. I love you, Ludo. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favourites! Have a good day/night/morning! C:**


End file.
